


The Building of Pillow Fortress Castle

by Lady_Phenyx



Series: Fluffvember 2019 [12]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Gen, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Platonic Cuddling, implied Springtime Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phenyx/pseuds/Lady_Phenyx
Summary: Ninny and Snufkin have never made a pillow or blanket fort.The others are going to change that, and they're going to make sure their first pillow and blanket fort is the most epic fort Moomin Valley has ever seen.Fluffvember Day 12: “Join me in the blanket fort. We play until dawn.”/“We’re going to have to raid the neighbors if you want more pillows to turn this into a Pillow Fortress Castle.”/“Fight me. Pillow fight. And by fight I mean cuddle.”
Relationships: Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Mymlans dotter | The Mymble’s Daughter/Too-ticki | Too-Ticky, Springtime Trio
Series: Fluffvember 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533602
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	The Building of Pillow Fortress Castle

It started so small. Just an offhand comment, really.

Ninny was visiting, and in passing, it was brought up that she had never gotten to make a pillow fort.

As Moomin was still reacting to that revelation, Snufkin offhandedly mentioned that he couldn't remember ever making one himself, having graduated to a real tent before he could, giving up on the amount of pillows and sheets necessary in exchange for freedom, and Moomin and Little My shared a Look before setting off at a run for every pillow and sheet and cushion they could find in Moomin House.

For all they hadn't made a pillow fort before, Ninny and Snufkin were valuable assets to fort making once they got started. Ninny with enthusiasm, and Snufkin with the know how of getting an improvised tent to be sturdy and secure.

Snorkmaiden came over in the middle of construction (which was taking place in the living room, to Moominmamma's great amusement, having quickly grown larger than Moomin's room could contain) and ran off again, snagging Sniff along the way to bring back everything she could carry from her house.

This was going to be the most impressive pillow fort that Moomin Valley had ever seen.

\---XXX---

Snork came along with his sister, having been 'volun-told' into carrying more of the pillows and sheets than Snorkmaiden could handle on her own. They were trailed by the curious Sniff, who didn't have much to contribute but was interested after being dragged along by Snorkmaiden.

Snork stayed out on the veranda with Moominpappa, watching through the window as Snorkmaiden joined the construction inside with gusto while Sniff watched from the edges.

“Really, we're all too old for this sort of thing nowadays,” he said, though the tint of teal to his fur rather than his usual light blue gave away his slight envy of his sister's willingness to let go of her dignity to play.

“Oh, I don't know,” Moominpappa said, turning to watch as well. “It's been a long time since I've been in a pillow fort. If they make it big enough, I might not mind getting in it myself.”

Little My came barreling out the door, leaping over the stairs and hitting the ground at a run. “Where are you going, Little My?” Moominpappa called after her.

“My sister's!” she called back, waving over her head. “We're going to have to raid everyone's houses if we want this to be Pillow Fortress Castle!”

The two watched her go before turning back to each other, blinking. Slowly they turned to look again at the Moomin living room, considering the blanket fort inside.

“...you know, it _is_ starting to look a bit like a castle?”

\---XXX---

Mymble came back with Little My, to help carry all the pillows and blankets and to see the project in construction. Too-Ticky came along with her, as much to check up on Ninny as to see what they were getting up to.

“Oh, my,” Mymble laughed from the door as she and Too-Ticky leaned inside, looking at the huge structure. “How are you ever going to figure out what belonged to who?”

Little My shrugged. “That's for future us to figure out. For now, we need to keep building!”

“If you'd like some tea, I'm afraid you'll have to come around the outside,” Moominmamma called from the kitchen. “Do come join us, Mymble, Too-Ticky!”

“We'll be right around, Moominmamma,” Mymble called back.

Snufkin poked his head out from the blanket fort – his hat was safely perched atop the coat rack by the door, as he kept knocking it off crawling in and out of the fortress – and he called out a greeting.

Mymble waved, laughing, and Too-Ticky gave him a friendly nod as they left and came around the house.

“Everyone seems to be having fun,” Too-Ticky said as they mounted the steps, joining Snork, Moominmamma, and Moominpappa at the table.

“They are,” Moominmamma agreed happily. “I'm so glad you had extra blankets, I think Little My's starting to think of raiding all the neighbors for more. I know Mrs. Fillyjonk won't appreciate that.”

“I'll bet her children would enjoy playing in the fort, though,” Mymble said with a small laugh. “We never got to do this at Mother's – there were just too many of us, someone would knock it down on accident before it was done, or everyone else would get distracted. Oh, but I'm probably too old to go in,” she added a little sadly. “They'll want to have fun in it without us bringing them down.”

“I'm not sure how we'll have dinner,” Moominmamma said with a small laugh. “The dinner table got taken in to be part of it an hour ago. And I haven't been able to get into the kitchen for awhile now, I'm not quite sure what they were doing in there. Moomin promised the fort wasn't going into the kitchen. We could eat out here, I suppose, once I get back in.”

“Or we'll eat in Pillow Fortress Castle!” Little My announced from the door. “Come on, Mamma! Come on everybody, Snufkin made a picnic for us all to eat in the castle!”

Moominmamma laughed, pulled up gently by Moomin and led inside while Little My tugged her sister into the fort. They had an entrance up against the kitchen door, and it was big enough even for the Moominparents to crawl through.

Snork hesitated outside the flap.

“I'm far too old and dignified for a silly pillow fort,” Snork announced, turning away.

“Snork, you get your stuffy tail in here,” Snorkmaiden said sternly, lifting the flap and glaring at her brother, “And bring those cookies with you, or I'll send Little My out to get you.”

Snork flushed a dark purple and snatched up the cookies. “Fine, fine, if you're going to play dirty like that.”

Moominpappa laughed and left his hat on the kitchen table, taking his cue from Snufkin's earlier problems before crawling in after Snork.

\---XXX---

It was larger inside than they had expected.

Snufkin was apologizing softly to Moominmamma for using her food and kitchen without asking, and she waved him off. “It's lovely to have someone else cook for once,” she said. “Don't worry so much about it. Oh, what is this you've made?”

“They're just little fish pies,” Snufkin said, tilting his head as if to hide behind his hat (which was still outside the fort) as the others made appreciative noises as they ate the tiny pies. “I learned how to make them last winter, but I don't get to make them very often. Well, ever really, since I don't have access to an oven unless I'm here, usually. I can write down how, if you'd like.”

“Yes, please!” Moomin chirped. “Um, sorry Mamma, um...”

Moominmamma laughed. “You're not hurting my feelings, they're really very good. It's nice to have something different now and again.”

“That's our Snufkin, full of surprises,” Moominpappa laugh. He reached out, letting Snufkin see him coming, and ruffled Snufkin's hair gently as Snufkin laughed softly.

\---XXX---

There were enough cushions inside the fort for them all to sit comfortably, reclining or kneeling or criss cross applesauce, however they were most comfortable.

Snorkmaiden had found a basket to bring all the food (save the forgotten cookies Snork had to bring in with him) into the pillow fortress castle.

They had to be careful, as there was raspberry juice and other bright foods that could have stained the cloth covering every surface, and while they would probably have to wash most of it before putting it away, getting stains out was a different, much more difficult story.

None of them wanted to give Moominmamma work just so they could have fun, and though she did need to show them how to get stains out, but that was a job for another day, another time.

Little My lasted until the plates were all tucked back away into the basket and slid into the kitchen, out of the way, before hefting a pillow.

“Pillow fight!” she hollered at the top of her lungs, whipping the pillow around to smack against Moomin.

Snorkmaiden and Sniff yelped, ducking out of the way. “Little My!” she cried.

Too late, as Moomin was already retaliating.

“Too-Ticky, should we...oh no, don't you dare,” Mymble said, turning to see Too-Ticky hefting a small pillow with a calculating gleam to her eyes.

Mymble squealed as the pillow came at her, snatching up her own to fight back. “Ladies don't start fights, but we _finish them!_” she declared.

Snork yelped and tried to get out of the way, holding up his paws to protect his glasses.

A paw tapped his shoulder, and Snufkin held out the other paw, taking Snork's glasses and storing them in a drawer in one of the small stands they'd incorporated into the fortress while Snork stared at him uncomprehendingly, trading them for a pillow.

Snork looked, near-sightedly, from pillow to Snufkin, before the understanding grin spread across his snout and he went for his sister, who yelped and retaliated.

Even the Moominparents weren't immune, though the blows were pulled just a bit when they were swung towards Moominmamma.

It was a scene of anarchy and chaos.

Which was, of course, the perfect moment for Mrs. Fillyjonk to open the door.

“Why I never! Moominmamma, what ever is happening!” she cried.

A pillow – no one would later own up to who, exactly, released it, though high bets were on Snufkin, Little My, and, surprisingly, Too-Ticky – took her in the face.

Mrs. Fillyjonk sputtered in outrage before her eyes narrowed.

She set down her purse very carefully before picking up the pillow, taking aim, and flinging herself into the fray.

Behind her, the children cheered and flew after their mother.

\---XXX---

The battle was over soon after, with all the combatants lying sprawled in and partially out of Pillow Fortress Castle, too exhausted to move.

“Did you...need something...Mrs...Fillyjonk?” Moominmamma panted.

“I don't...remember...” Mrs. Fillyjonk panted back. “Oh, gracious...I haven't...let loose like that...since I was...a very small girl.”

“It was fun, Mother!” the youngest Fillyjonk chirped.

“Thank you so much, Mother!” the middle Fillyjonk added.

“We love you!” the three chorused.

“Don't expect to do this at our home,” Mrs. Fillyjonk ordered, having caught her breath.

“Of course not, Mother,” they chorused again.

Mrs. Fillyjonk shook her head. “Such behavior,” she said. “Such examples. Still...” she stood, brushing off her skirt and straightening blouse and hat. “I really don't know what came over me.”

“There's something about a pillow fort that brings out the child in us all,” Moominpappa said happily.

“Do come back soon,” Moominmamma called after them as Mrs. Fillyjonk turned to leave.

“Oh, here it is – I was delivering this list for the midsummer party,” Mrs. Fillyjonk said, picking up her purse and seeing the paper inside. She glanced around the room and said, “I'll just...leave it in the kitchen for you. A good evening to you.”

The children chorused their thanks and goodbyes and ran off after their mother, following in their obedient line.

“I think we planted something there,” Little My said with a good deal of satisfaction.

“We probably should clean this up,” Moominmamma said, looking around the Pillow Fortress Castle, some of which had started to droop during the fight.

“But I wanted to sleep in it tonight,” Little My protested.

“Please, Moominmamma?” Ninny, who had been so quiet, who had taken shelter during some of the wilder parts of the pillow fight behind Snufkin and been absorbing every bit of the game, asked. “We'll clean it up in the morning.”

“Well...all right, I suppose it's too late in the evening to take it down now anyway,” Moominmamma laughed. The rest cheered and began reinforcing the parts that had come down, so it wouldn't come down on them in their sleep.

“We should probably go,” Mymble said softly. Too-Ticky giggled and pulled Mymble back down into the pillow pile they'd accumulated, and though Mymble giggled and squirmed and pretended to protest (very unconvincingly, so that no one was fooled in the slightest), they settled down into the pile, curled around each other.

Moominmamma looked at the stairs, considering her own bed, but it seemed Moominpappa had similar ideas to Too-Ticky, and Moominmamma giggled and blushed as she was also pulled into a pile of pillows.

Little My fake gagged but looked far too pleased for it to be taken seriously.

Ninny dragged her pillows over next to Too-Ticky and Mymble, making herself a nest while leaning against Too-Ticky's shoulder.

Sniff, meanwhile, passed out across a pile of blankets and pillows, back arching uncomfortably and snoring softly.

Snufkin was about to make his own nest when Moomin called his name softly.

Snorkmaiden was leaning against Moomin's shoulder, both of them watching Snufkin.

“Come here?” Moomin asked gently. Snorkmaiden held out a paw, reaching for Snufkin beseechingly.

Bemused, Snufkin tossed his pillows next to Moomin and sat. Moomin's arm was around his waist a second later, toppling the startled Snufkin against Moomin.

Snufkin burst out laughing a moment later, snuggling up against Moomin's side as Snorkmaiden did the same on Moomin's other side.

His paw was resting on Moomin's stomach, and after a moment, he felt Snorkmaiden's twining with his, gentle and a little hesitant of her welcome.

He squeezed gently, settling in for sleep as Moomin's arm rested against his side.

All in all, Snufkin decided, he like pillow forts.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized too late that I should have had #15 (birthday-themed) be today, as it's my birthday. :) Oh well, cuddles time is always good.


End file.
